


The Hare

by Mmysbathotw



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Changelings, Dildos, I have a lot of feelings about my OC okay, M/M, Original Player Characters, Pegging, Prostitution, Ruby Tuesdays, Smoking, This Fic Has Everything, Waterdeep, code names, lots of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmysbathotw/pseuds/Mmysbathotw
Summary: Mao, was a changeling who had never met another of his kind. He only knows how to copy those he has seen before. The man's face he is currently wearing, is a stranger to him, and who he is wearing it, is becoming more and more muddled.





	The Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh thanks for taking a look at his. Changelings in DnD recently had some changes, but this character was written when changelings could only copy faces they had seen. I really liked this idea and kept it on my character who has never seen another changeling before. I also put my own spin on the race, in that copied bodies retain traces of their original owners. If a changeling copied a person who liked spicy food, they can handle spicy food as well in that form. The main character is named Mao, a name he gave himself, and Annwin is the name of the man he took his form from. 
> 
> Also just so it doesn't hit you like a sack of bricks, our party owns a tavern/brothel called Ruby Tuesday's after our party member Ruby.

Breath in.

There was tobacco and elven herb mixed in this roll, something to relax his nerves. He wasn’t nervous, not really. It wasn’t as if he had never been in Ease of Geese. But it would be his first time going as himself.

But that wasn’t quite the truth either. It was his first time going in as the man he had built himself up to be. Annwin McGuile, artificer, partial business owner, tamer of dragons, escapist from beholders, a name worth mentioning.

A reputation that was growing bigger by the day. Unless his paranoia was wrong his last visit to Habits had resulted in more stares than he was used to.

He could defend himself a little better now, but someone, anyone, realizing he had routines and preferences made his gut boil.

He smoked as far down as he dared and crushed the remains under his boot. Time to go in.

He recognized the two door boys, the one who liked to be choked and the one who liked running his fingers through his clients hair. They showed him the same bland interest, but there was no recognition. But that was what he wanted after all.

Upon entering the door man looked him up and down, no judgment aside from assessing if he could pay or not. Deemed passable he was let inside.

The inside was dark and cool despite being mid afternoon in the high days of summer. Braziers let a haze of smoke, hanging just above the floor boards. A harmless mixture of bog root and sweet herbs. Another calming element.

The owner of the establishment a fastidious gnome approached him, “Ah how can the Ease of Geese assist you today esteemed guest?”

His stomach flipped, ‘esteemed’ seemed a stretch for how he looked today. He was only in his waistcoat and shirtsleeves due to the heat. And his previous visits had never elicited that word, or the hand wringing on display now. The only explanation was his fears were not unfounded. His reputation across the city as Annwin, did precede him. He tried to smooth the scowl he felt forming on his face.

“Company, if you please.” The second half of the sentence came out rushed, a run together after thought.

If it bothered the gnome he didn’t show it. He made an elaborate hand wave to lead Annwin to a room he had already seen before. The show room.

Here the workers waited for clients, if you were lucky you could see them lounging and chatting freely, but it seems they had been warned of his arrival.

Through the doorway three men stepped forward.

“These fine gentlemen are at your service, at Ease of Geese...” The gnome began his welcome speech, one that he had heard several times before. He let his eyes wander.

The first gentleman was an elf, tall, slender, long blonde hair and a black ornate corseted collar, glittered with red stones. The elf winked when he caught his eye.

The second man was half orc, his tusks peaked over bottom lip. Heavily muscled with a tattoo that creeped up from his shirt and under his black and white leather collar. He remained neutral when their eyes met.

The last man was a halfling, on the younger side and new with a grey ribboned collar, denoting his inexperience. Or at least that’s what he was advertising, there was a miracle perpetual Virgin at Habbits that he had visited on occasion. She had her performance down to an art.

Truthfully he had been hoping for more of a selection but this was an impulsive visit. “Him.” He pointed at the elf, cutting off the gnome mid sentence.

Common sense told him the half-orc could have given him what he wanted and more. But...that spark of interest made his head go soft, common sense went out the window when offered a bit of flirtation.

“O-of course sir.” The elf was already walking over. “Lessa is one of our most experienced entertainers...” The gnome let the sentence hang between them, and belatedly he realized this courtesan was expensive. Money wasn’t really something he worried about anymore so pulling out a heavy enough coin purse seemed to put the gnome at ease...

“And you will take good care of him as well it seems.” The gnome stepped aside and let the elf take the reins.

“If you would follow me,” his voice was light and breathy. Musical. Annwins voice was dictated by the vocal chords given. He’d never heard the man in real life so cadence and tamber were lost. On some level it helped ground him to this body, it was him speaking through the voice box, not the mimic. Even so it had a tendency to become nasally and crack when strained. The real Annwin was probably not much of a talker.

“Ser?” The elf said insistently. He had missed something, they were climbing the stairs now, as he had been following the other man blindly.

“Sorry, what did you say?” His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

“Your name ser, what am I to call you?” He was patient at least.

Another reason he liked brothels, “Anything’s fine.” Anonymity was commonplace.

The elf, Lessa, spared him a glance, his eyes were painted. Something sparkly and smokey.

“Tzaits then.” He said with a smile.

Tzaits...it was an elvish word... rabbit? No, it was a coarser word. “Hare?”

Lessa smiled at him. “ _You speak the elvish tongue._ ” At the top of the stairs they took a left.

“ _A bit_.” He mumbled.

“That will make things easier...” Lessa said as he opened the door to what would be his room.

It was large, Lessa must have been worth a pretty copper if this was his room. Everything was done in shades of dark browns, reds, and antique golds. Hanging as half decoration and half promise were the tools of his trade, whips, paddles, scarves of silk, so this is what he had bought.

“Before we start I would propose that since you are versed in Elvish we may use that for safety.” Lessa had settled into a cushioned seat in front of a vanity.

“ _Safety?_ ” He tested in Elvish.

“ _Precisely. It helps me know if you are honest about how you are feeling._ ” His voice was deeper in Elvish. Huskier. More comfortable. Each voice suited him, but this seemed more like a second skin.

 _Honest._ Lessa used the formal version of the word. An implied deeper meaning of absolute truth.

“ _This is, acceptable_.” His Elvish wasn’t as lilting but Lessa was right, it would work for safety.

 _“Blessed._ Now then Tzaits, my specialties include spanking, all the way up to humiliation play and BDSM. What in particular were you interested in?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking in the sights of the room. He had played these games before, in bodies sturdier than this one. He found that bodies had a ghost memory to them. Down to their tiniest parts they remembered who they were. Tongues that craved spice, backs that ached in the rain, skin that prickled and hardened under specific circumstances. Being Annwin was no different. Annwin he found had very plain tastes, he enjoyed having his cock buried in something wet and tight and not much else. But if he was going to keep living in this body he might as well keep testing what it could take.

“A hard fuck.”

Lessa for his composure didn’t bat an eye, “That I can provide, but-”

“How you get there doesn’t matter much to me. No choking and no...scat play are my two...No thank you’s.”

“Straightforward enough.” Like a cat, the other man blinked slowly. Assessing him. “Anything else you would like to divulge?”

Ah. Shit. “I’m...I might need a bit of easing in.” He licked his lips. All bodies were pliant, but this one needed some help.

Lessa nodded, probably nothing that he hadn’t heard before, and stood. “Shall we begin?”

He stood as well, moving to take off his waistcoat when something stopped him. His eyes trailed along the rod, holding his hand. Without his notice Lessa was holding a cane.

A haughty expression covered his face. “You’re following my lead now.” He moved the cane tip underneath his chin, “undress for me. Slowly.”

Rarely did he let others take control of him. Too many tangled memories. But this is what he bought, and Lessa, he looked at the other man, was a professional and apparently a good one.

He raised his hands, keeping his eyes on Lessa. There was a hunger in his eyes. One button, then another, Lessa was pacing around him now.

He had learned early on the looks of hunger in a brothel were rarely tied to actual physical appearance. Good courtiers could fake the same enthusiasm for a young stud as well as a decrepit corpse. But for all his logic it still sent a thrill down his spine to be looked at like that. To be wanted, for whatever reason.

He shrugged out of his vest, folding it into some sort of shape. Only to have Lessa take it out of his hands to toss on the floor.

“There’s something about you Tzaits.... you ask for a specialist but want the mundane. You are unfamiliar but you seem bored by this whole affair. _What is it you actually want?_ ”

“Ah..” the truth, how could he say it? What was the socially acceptable way to say he needed to feel connected to this borrowed body...“I- _I’m always caught up in my own mind. I have trouble being...now._ ” It wasn’t the right usage of ‘now’ it was an informal impatient form of the word. “ _It’s not boredom, I meant no disrespect_.”

A look of clarity crossed Lessa’s face. “ _This is a distraction for you._ ”

He could only offer a jerky nod.

“ _There is no shame in this. And I am very distracting_.” He smiled, “how about you relax and Let me overwhelm you with the now.”

With that he deftly twirled the cane in his hand and walked over to the wall of toys, replacing the cane with a silk butterfly printed scarf.

He spun the scarf around lazily. “I didn’t tell you to stop...”

Resuming the task he began unraveling his neck tie, as Lessa resumed his predatory walk around him.

Pulling free the tie, something dark slipped over his eyes. “Don’t struggle dear Tzaits.” Lessa whispers into his ear, “keep going.”

His heart began to race. He didn’t like being vulnerable.

He fumbled with a button, once, twice, “shit.” A cool hand pressed itself against his chest. Pressing, harder, forcing him to take a step back, the back of his calves hitting the edge of the bed until he was falling backward.

“I told you to stop struggling.” A purring voice above him said. His fingers struggled to find purchase on the silky bed cloth.

The bed pressed with the weight of another as he felt the fabric of his shirt being pulled. Shirt buttons popped like gunfire over the adrenaline roar in his ears. Followed by cool finger tips tracing their way over his clavicle and chest.

He turned his head to press his face against the bed. Something to ground him.

“Don’t run away Tzaits,” Lessa drawled, scraping a fingernail over his chest down over his nipple. “Be here with me.”

The scrape felt like fire. He focused on it, trying to imagine what Lessa looked like sitting beside him on the bed. His expression. He would be hungry. The way his body curved. Elegant, even though no one was watching him. And his hand, the connection between them. He was toying with him. The fingers changed, no longer a burning trail but a soft pad, methodically rubbing a small circle over the areola.

That felt good. He arched into it, his body reaching out for him.

The elf chuckled quietly, apparently pleased at the response. A shift in weight on the bed and both hands had been applied to his chest.

He breathed deep, Annwin had never responded like this before. He breathed out. Pleasure radiated from his chest and spread throughout his body. A shuddery breath in. Was this body capable of change? Truthfully he didn’t know anything about his abilities. He’d never met anyone like him. His stomach churned. No one alive...at least. Could he occupy a body for too long? Spend too much time as a copy, until he can’t change back? The idea of losing the ability to be the real him made his gut run cold.

His real body. Unnatural. Strange. Unique. His. The only one he knew of.

The amount of people who knew him that way seemed to be rapidly increasing. But not as people he would pursue like this. Would anyone ever touch him with tenderness, after seeing the real him. Lumin had done it. Not in a romantic way, but he wasn’t disgusted. Which he never thought would be possible.

But it was too risky. It was always too risky. Intimacy like this could only be shared in a borrowed body. He could never share himself like that. Never use his own hands to hold, or his own lips to kiss.

“You’re quiet Tzaits. Not running away are you?”

Suddenly the pleasure became a spike of pain, as he squirmed underneath the hands that held him.

“No! No, I'm here!” He said, in a panic. Trying to cover up the lie. He reached up, trying to find the other man.

“Why don’t you show me.” The weight of the bed shifted again as Lessa grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed.

He was lost for instructions when a hand on the back of his neck roughly pushed him forward. Bent at the waist, his hands were pulled behind his back and his shirt tugged on until his hands were bound in a moderate tie. Considering it was only his shirt he didn’t feel too panicked over the loss of his limbs. Lessa was an expert.

A gentle hand cupped the bottom of his chin, guiding him back up to a sitting position.

“If Tzaits prefers to be quiet I can think of something else he can use his mouth for.”

The fingers on his chin trailed higher, pushing into his lips.

“Open your mouth...”

He had sucked cock before, he knew what felt good to him, and what others responded to. Annwin had a strong gag reflex which made things harder, but this he could do.

Gently he opened his mouth, slowly pushing his tongue beneath the intruding fingers.

“Not so green at this then...” Lessa all but purred as he took the fingers deeper into his mouth. Lessa to his credit never pushed but allowed him to take his length at his own pace. His tongue wasn’t particularly long, but the feeling of pushing and fluttering he understood.

With no visuals he gave all his efforts to how the fingers felt in his mouth. Throwing himself into the task. They were thin, with soft pads and knobby knuckled that pushed against his top pallet. He rocked his head back and forth, opening a little wider to not allow his teeth to scrape the other man. Finding the split where the fingers came together he gently tongued the gap. Remembering the sensitive slit that he could stimulate.

“Very talented, Tzaits.” Lessa said above him. He jumped as a new sensation reached him, something tickling his scalp.

“Relax dear.” The tickling sensation turned into a sort of petting as Lessa’s fingers massaged his scalp.

He warmed at the praise. An unfortunate side effect of never getting any as a child.

“How about we switch to the real thing, Hm? Do a good job and I’ll reward you.”

He removed the fingers from his mouth and in the same motion pushed the blindfold off of his eyes. The room was already dark but it took a few blinks before Lessa was fully in focus. The elf looked very pleased.

He licked his lips. He could keep playing along. While the subservient angle wasn’t his favorite he found being praised was something he did enjoy.

“Where do you want me?” He rasped, his voice huskier than he thought.

Lessa just smiled his cat-like grin as he eased him off the bed. He was stronger than he would have thought. Easily helping him off the bed and onto his knees, as his arms were still tied behind his back.

Lessa began unlacing his pants, unsheathing his cock from his small clothes. It was only half hard, as he was himself he noted belatedly, but still well formed.

Lessa stepped forward, once again running his fingers through his hair, scratching the back his scalp. Pushing him forward while raising his member to meet him.

They met eyes as Lessa pushed the head past his lips. “That’s it Tzaits, show me what you can do.”

Overall he found sucking dick to be a little repetitive, the real satisfaction came from his partners reactions. But he wanted to be here, he wanted to be now.

Lessa’s tip was soft. Pressed up against his palate he felt it flex in his mouth as he began to suck. He fell into an easy rhythm, slowly easing more and more of the man's cock deeper into his mouth to accommodate its growing length. Lessa curled his fingers in his hair in his appreciation.

“This is a good look for you dear. I don’t know how often you’re on your knees but if I had my way you’d spend your days there.”

He looked up through his lashes. He could feel his face was really and truly, flushed by now. Did he really look that appealing? Annwin for all his usefulness, he considered average on all accounts. Made worse by his habitual insomnia and, according to Ruby, insufferable bathing schedule.

But he could be attractive. Maybe. Annwin wasn’t his type, not by a long shot. Far too skinny, comprising of more angles than muscle. But not a victim of curse or plague, there was hope. He actually found himself rather pleased at what he wore to the Castlelanters. As much as a shit show as it had turned out to be.

This body was one of the first times he had no fear of running into the original. He had to make this better. He needed to protect this identity. He needed to be better at remembering this was who he was. He wouldn’t lose himself, but he couldn’t blame this body as contributing to his loneliness. Mao could be loved through Annwin.

As if empowered by this knowledge he took a particularly hard suck on Lessa’s cock. He knew he couldn’t quite deep throat him with this throat but he could still try a little harder.

“ _Hells._ ” Lessa breathed through a smile, “You are an eager hare aren’t you?”

He shook his head, forcing his head back and expelling the cock with a small pop. He gave his jaw a small stretch before replying “ _I expect to be returned tenfold, given your price._ ”

A smile played at Lessa’s lips, “ _Fair enough._ I think it’s time I reward you for your good behavior.” With a snap of his fingers the tightness of his bound arms became loose, and he shrugged himself out of his now well wrinkled shirt. He figured Lessa probably had a modicum of magic, but whatever he used was foreign to him, he was never really well versed in anything but artificing.

He got to his feet and found himself face to face with the elf. The other man wordlessly stepped into his comfort zone and nearly began to unbutton his trousers. “It’s a shame to step away, your mouth is so utterly fuckable right now.”

Quicker than he realized Lessa had removed the last button and with a quick yank, pushed down his pants. With an almost blasé expression Lessa grabbed his cock, and tugged experimentally. He was only half hard, but just the touch of another was enough to make him twitch in the other man's hand.

“Kick those off and bend over the side of the bed.” Lessa commanded.

Excited at the prospect of finally being fucked, he hurriedly kicked his pants off and all but presented himself as he bent down, elbows on the bed.

Lessa chuckled somewhere behind him. “As eager as you are, I believe the request was to ‘ease you in’?” he ran a finger from the bottom of his spine all the way down through the cleft of his ass. Sending a shiver down his spine. A burst of roses and lilac scent filled the air.

But he was getting impatient, Lessa could tease him all he wanted, and leave him struggling for release. But he was tired of talking. He lowered himself even more onto the bed and spread his feet a bit wider, hoping to entice the man.

It seemed to work as the next sensation he felt was something slick teasing his entrance. “Would you like this dear? You’ve been so very patient. Let me hear you say it.”

It was all he could stand not to back himself onto that finger presented to him. He was so close to what he wanted. “Please...” He breathed, “Please give it to me.”

“So sweet.” And with no further pomp, Lessa pushed past the ring of muscle. It was just as intrusive as he remembered from other instances. But still satisfying to a degree. His erection strained against the bed.

Slowly the finger began to move, pulling then pushing forward. He took a deep breath as the knuckle pushed itself through, he needed to relax. He was probably crushing Lessa’s fingers trying to adjust himself to the intrusion.

He heard that familiar sound of the splash of oil. The smell of lavender and roses filled the air, overwhelming him. Deep slow breath out. The slow burning suddenly flared up, “Relax if you can dear.” Lessa’s voice was soft in his ear. Breath in. The lavender was sweet but not cloying. Breath out. He could feel the muscles in his back loosen from their tense states as he unclenched his fists from the bed. The fingers pushed in again. The burning was starting to subside. His body was starting to acclimate. Rocking with Lessa’s motions instead of bracing himself against them. Breath in.

Then Lessa hit it.

That internal spot that tips you into moving towards orgasm. That building feeling roaring at base of you. He groaned into the feeling. This is what he wanted. Something to make Annwin’s body bend to his will. Knowing it inside and out.

Reading his mind Lessa stroked that point again, distantly he felt the word ‘yes’ crawl from his throat. Yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyes. A mantra, a prayer. A lifeline to keeping that feeling going.

Lessa was saying something to him. “What?” he breathed out in a bit of a gasp.

“I said I think you’re ready for the next step.” Another snap and something flew by overhead. Another toy from Lessa’s wall.

He could have growled with frustration, it shouldn’t be this convoluted to get a good hard fuck from somebody he was paying. He looked as far back as he was able over his shoulder. Lessa was smirking, holding what looked to be a slightly larger than average dildo, with a handle.

“ _You seem annoyed with me_.” Lessa said, still holding that smirk at his lips.

“ _I am_.” He admitted; absolute honesty.

“ _Good_.” Was the last thing Lessa said before pushing the toy into him.

He didn’t resist, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. The object filled him like a hand in a glove, and suddenly that ache of emptiness was replaced with a cold stretch. He shakily breathed out willing himself to relax once more.

Something touched his back unexpectedly, his body clenched around the intrusion in response to the surprise. Behind him Lessa began to murmur to him like one would to a spooked horse. There was a good bit of breathing through clenched teeth before he felt comfortable again. Annwin was so jumpy, he was so jumpy.

With time, he recognized the touch he felt was Lessa’s palm holding him in place on his lower back. Leaning over him, with the perfect angle to use the toy.

When it seemed he had relaxed enough, Lessa began to move. Slowly. He was being careful, but he knew what he was doing. Inching ever closer to that internal spot. As the pleasure began to build in rhythm, he relaxed enough to open his eyes. From his position on the bed the contents of Lessa’s room blurred in and out of his vision. The rhythm intensified and through the pleasant sensation he could feel orgasm just outside of his reach.

Through all this he heard a noise, a word? It was too quick and too foreign to catch, and quickly pushed out of his thoughts as the thing inside him began to move.

It wasn’t a wiggle or a pulse, it was a full blown vibration. Shaking him from the inside.

“Fuh-ucking..tch-“ he tried to speak but anything, anything his body tried to do just made him feel it more.

“Do you like it Tzaits? You are making some beautiful sounds.” Lessa said. He used the same lilting teasing voice as before, now in his element of humiliation. Enjoying himself.

And despite the maddening edge the elf kept him on he was enjoying himself too. He couldn’t deny the man was a master of his craft. “Plea-se...keep going... don’t stop.”

There was an experimental push inside of him and the orgasm rolled itself closer. He moaned, audible. Loud. There! That was it. More more. Please gods that be, there must be more.

And he was rewarded, that push came again and again. The room around him fluttered as he could barely keep his eyes open. His cock, painfully hard now, pressed between himself and the mattress. Every thrust building to that sweet moment he was waiting for.

This was what he wanted, the inches of his body dissected and pulled apart for examination.

His lips, feeling the thin air being pulled between their trembling forms, sitting in the ever cooling pool of his own saliva that wormed its way further under his cheek. His hands clenched into the silken bedsheets, the grip so firm the ridges of sinew over his knuckle bones, making stark shadowed lines. The wrinkles in his grasp are almost painful against his calloused pads.

A bead of sweat dribbled down his back, light as a spider’s climb. His body was a cool one, constantly sweating despite the season. Deep down he had a fear that stealing the face of a corpse only meant that he would perpetually be in a state of decay. But no that’s not it. It couldn’t be true. He had lived in this body almost consistently for five years. He was alive, Mao was living this life through the body of Annwin. The death of another couldn’t touch what he made real.

I’m me. I’m Annwin now. I am this body. I am the owner.

The relief of that thought stilled him. A sigh, that moved through his body, and loosened the tension he had been holding.

The flood gates were opening, he was tipping over

He was

He was

Suddenly empty. He bit back a whine as he felt the removal of what Lessa had put inside him. The traitor, that bastard asshole knew he was close. Through blurry vision he tried to look back at the other man.

“Poor Tzaits, pouting at me. Mad because I took away your toy.” It was all he could do to actually keep from pouting. He didn’t want to give the elf the satisfaction even though it seemed like he had already shown his hand.

“Come now, I think it’s time I finally gave you what you want.” With a shell shocking smack Lessa delivered a slap to his ass that jolted him from his almost orgasm bliss.

“Where-“ he rasped, trying to push himself on his elbows to face the other man, “where...should I be?” He felt shaken, almost as if he did climax.

Lessa reaches out towards his face, wiping the spit from his lips and cheek. “Climb up on the bed stomach down Tzaits. I’ll take care of you.”

He got his legs underneath him, despite the shakiness. And did his best to climb onto Lessa’s slick silk bed.

For what it was worth he did seem to be getting a lot more out of this trip than he intended. Maybe intuition that led him here instead of soft headed infatuation. He smiled at the thought.

Behind him the bed shifted as he felt Lessa moving towards him. “ _Lift your hips dear, this will help._ ”

He moved automatically to accommodate. Dear, informal, the word you would use to put a small animal or child at ease. Suddenly he realized that maybe Lessa was a lot older than he first thought.

Lessa moved to place a few odd shaped pillows under his hips. Propping up his ass in what he assumed would be comfortable for both of them, it certainly gave his already shaky legs a rest.

He smelled the familiar scent of lilacs again, and tried to relax.

This time there was no teasing comment, or playful joke. Lessa wasted no time, pushing himself into his depths. He wasn’t as girthy as the toy so Annwin had no trouble accepting him. Feeling the weight of being filled brought him right back into feeling that orgasm was in his grasp. All he needed now was

Movement.

And move he did, Lessa took a firm grasp on his hips and buried himself over and over. Soon enough Lessa was hitting that spot again. There was no getting lost in his own thoughts because there was nothing else. Just him, the mattress, and that wonderfully rough pounding. Pushing him ever closer to

Spending.

Like hose unkinking itself, or pressure valve releasing, he spent himself onto the pillows. The rush of blood pounding in his ears; not enough to drown out the low guttural moan that escaped him. As the thrums of pleasure echoed softer and softer he noticed the absence of the other man. He must have deftly slipped out at some point.

He turned his head and sure enough, Lessa was sitting off to the side, leg tucked up underneath him. Even now lounging in a state of utter seduction. He was still hard, but that was more of a relief than anything, having cum slide out of him wasn’t exactly his favorite feeling no matter what parts he was wearing.

“ _An experience worth ten-fold?_ ” He asked, throwing his own words back at him.

“ _It was. Thank you_.”

“ _I don’t need your thanks, it’s the coin I’m after._ ” With a small smirk he continued, “Now is any aftercare in order, we finished a bit early and the room is still yours.”

He hadn’t considered that, his brothel visits were usually one and done. The confusion must have shown on his face, because Lessa continued. “I have a basin for washing that you are welcome to, or I may clean you if you wish. Some clients wish to embrace or talk for a bit...”

“Where is the...ahm basin?” He found his mouth was quite dry.

Lessa pointed behind a folding curtain, and with great difficulty he pushed himself off the bed and did his own bow legged trot to the wash area. The water was warmed perfectly, more magic he supposed, and began to clean himself off.

He supposed he should just pay the man and leave, he didn’t really need the other stuff. But... he didn’t want to go home either. Going home directly after a brothel visit always elicited a few stares thanks to his more than normal keen roommate, gods forbid Lumin smelled him or Ruby noticed the slight shift in his gait. No he would stick around a bit.

Walking over to the piles of his own clothes, he noticed Lessa had put on a dressing gown. Not to be the only naked one in the room he wriggled into his underthings and began to fish through his trousers, “Do you mind if I smoke?”

“Only if you don’t share.” Lessa had settled back onto the bad in a way that invited company. So he took that as encouragement, bringing both himself and his tin of paraphernalia to the bed.

Lessa took one of the hand rolled cigarettes and popped the tip in his mouth, effortlessly leaning forward with the intention of having Annwin light it for him.

Annwin wanted to think of something clever to say, something to make the other man laugh but nothing came to mind. His mind, uncharacteristically quiet. Letting the moment be as he lit the sticks for the both of them.

“So are you passing through town or are you a local?” Lessa asked.

“Local, I suppose.” He said slowly, “Five years or so...”

Lessa breathed out a long string of smoke, “ _Well not a tourist at least._ Which guild do you belong to?” He was looking at him from the corner of his eye. It wasn’t necessarily an intrusive question, but he bristled at the thought of exposing his profession.

“A few... I have a few jobs that keep me busy.”

Lessa nodded empathetically. _“I know it’s not in my best interest to be curious, but with all the fretting Begnanm was doing....I expected... I don’t know, someone more important?_ ” He took another drag on his cigarette and looked up at him through his lashes.

Begnanm...that’s right the gnome, the owner. Thinking back he was probably present as Ruby Tuesday’s was sworn in as its own, restaurant and brothel type guild. If someone was looking for him all they would need to do is get it out of Begnanm anyway.

“ _We...have overlapping businesses, I’m partial owner of Ruby Tuesday’s.._.” and like a candle his anonymity was blown out.

“ _No shit...I’ve lost a few clients to your establishment._ ” He said with a genuine sense of awe, “ _if I had known that, I really would have taken it out on your behind_.”

The statement caused a burst of laughter to escape from his lips. Like a shot the sound echoed around the room. His wheezy bark of a laugh. The edges of his mouth continued to curve up at the thought of it. Maybe he would even tell Ruby there were vengeful courtesans out there cursing her hide.

“ _Noted_.” He said with a smirk of his own. “ _I can even casually mention our profit margin if it gets you more heated_.”

At this Lessa also let out a laugh that was closer to a scoff even though he was grinning ear to ear.

Lessa. Wood elf, husky voice in elvish, lighter, breathier in common. Liked to play games, liked humiliation and coin. A laugh closer to an exhale. Nicknames his clients as prey animals as he is named for a fox. Lessa.

He ticked through these facts in his head, committing the details to the face in front of him. As much as this was for fun he tried to remember the significant people he spent time with, just in case he needed to borrow their personas as well.

They sat together in amiable silence for a bit. Slowly letting the smoke wreath them as their cigarettes dwindled to ash.

A chiming bell caused Lessa to raise his head, “Ah the time grows near, do you need any assistance dressing?”

But he was already moving off the bed, to snatch up his trousers. “No, I-uh... am fine.”

Even so Lessa moved to help him, picking up his tie and vest off the floor as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Even going so far as to help him shrug into his vest. Keeping up the charade he asked, “I pay the man downstairs correct?”

“Yes, but if Ser would like to show his appreciation...” but he was already counting out some gold to hand directly to Lessa. He counted out what he thought could be equivalent to a days worth of work in gold and passed it into his hand.

“Ser... this is...” Lessa started, “It's not pity.” Mao cut him off, “you... _helped me today. Really. And if you still do not think that is accurate, then consider this a down payment in privacy. My anonymity is...important to me._ ” He places his hands around the elves and hoped to emphasize the point.

Lessa raised his eyebrows but said nothing about the gold in his hands, “Then I do hope our paths cross again.” It sounded genuine, and that was good enough to him.

He tried to smile back, a show of good faith, before he turned around and left. Heading out into the world, more connected to it than when he left.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you are here because of ACACAC.... I'm sorry it's being worked on, bother me at mmysbathotw on tumblr if you want updates or to talk to me about it)


End file.
